Highly varied composite materials are used in construction of dwellings, schools, hospitals, and offices, as well as of transportation vehicles. Some of these materials, such as sound and/or thermal insulators, wooden panels, furniture parts and decorative parts, use adhesives, paints and varnishes comprising formaldehyde-based resins. The proportion of free formaldehyde in these materials is kept at a very low level owing to the incorporation of a small amount of agents capable of trapping formaldehyde.
Moreover, in public places, schools, and hospitals, the panels, boards, and furniture parts are held in white or off white colors which require that they can be easily cleaned. Accordingly coatings that have acceptable stain repellency are in demand.
However, regulations regarding protection against undesirable emissions of products, such as formaldehyde, which may exhibit a risk to the health of the individual are becoming stricter and require a further reduction in the amount of free formaldehyde present in materials or capable of being emitted by materials over time.
Accordingly, there is a need for building and construction material that comply with the demanding regulation and are easily to clean.